Severing Chains
by MumblesSKS
Summary: Missing years of memories, a magician finds himself thrust into a life he never dreamed of having and a conspiracy that threatens to destroy everything he holds dear. Out of his depth, unsure of what's true or not, Marek must solve a murder that may just hold the key to unlocking his past and saving the city.


**AN: So I recently discovered the awesomeness that is The Arcana and I have been kinda lowkey obsessed for a little bit. My only gripe is just how uninvolved the Apprentice felt when progressing through the story and how useless they seemed throughout some of the different routes. So I decided to change that and give my Apprentice more of a personality and make him more capable without relying too much on the other characters. I've played through some of the routes but this will be focusing Nadia's storyline since she is why I got into the game in the first place. Hope you all enjoy this story and let me know what you guys think.**

* * *

"Damn it."

The words come out as a low hiss and I put my thumb to my mouth, sucking on the now throbbing digit. I hadn't been paying attention to my finger which had somehow dipped further into the mortar than I realized and damn near crushed the thing while I was grinding away with the stone pestle. It was a sort of carelessness I didn't usually display while completing my daily duties in the shop but my mind was elsewhere. Too busy focusing on something completely different.

"I'll miss you." Came the gentle voice further into the shop.

Rage bubbled and churned inside when I heard the words and I was just barely able to stop myself from tossing the stone bowl at the voice's owner. I really need to learn to clamp down on my emotions. Inhaling deeply through my nose, I blow out a heavy breath and closed my eyes. I was being unfair and I knew it. These little 'adventures' my master went on weren't all that uncommon, after all. In fact, they happened quite frequently in all the time that I grew to know him.

"I know, Asra."

Truthfully, I ought to be more grateful to Asra. When I couldn't remember my own name, or string together complete sentences, or put my own clothes on by himself, Asra was there helping me out. Ever since my accident robbed me of a substantial portion of my memory Asra has been by my side helping me learn again. Asra even taught me everything he knew about magic. Something I took to with no small amount of vigor and had an affinity for. Why was Asra even doing this? The answer eluded me and whenever I sought an answer from Asra, the man would deftly change the subject much to my annoyance. Definitely more annoying than him just not answering at all.

"Do you really need to leave now? It's late." I gestured towards the darkened windows. Only the lights from the adjacent buildings lit up the street outside and I could see a slight mist had formed. "Who knows what sort of crazies you'll run into out there."

A wry smile appeared on Asra's face. "It's a dark moonless night. The perfect way to begin one's journey, wouldn't you say? And I'm more than capableof handling crazies."

The look on my face said I clearly disagreed and was clearly incredulous. I couldn't picture Asra hurting a fly much less defending himself against another person. "Sneaking out in the dead of night? Sounds like the beginning of some cheap romance story." I deadpanned with a scoff, turning to face him. Asra chuckled softly and I couldn't hide my own amusement at the joke.

Asra reached into his pocket before holding out a small rectangular bundle. "Something to keep you entertained while I'm out and about on the road."

"This a really elaborate way to shirk your responsibilities, you know." I replied with my usual snark, rising from my seat behind the counter. Asra smiled but still held out the bundle expectantly. With a huff, I grabbed the bundle and carefully removed the cloth covering. Once I could see the contents though my breath was caught in my throat. "This is..."

"My tarot deck." Asra finished the sentence, drawing his eyes to mine. "I want you to it, Marek."

I slowly began sifting through the deck and if I concentrated enough, I could feel the power residing within each card. Asra created it himself and often used it to give readings to customers in the backroom. "I can't accept this, Master. How do you know I'm ready for this?" It wasn't often I called Asra master anymore. Usually it was reserved for noteworthy occasions such as this but I had a feeling that Asra wasn't all that fond of the title. All the same since his skittishness when I tried to discuss my past with him left me with more questions and frustration than answers.

"You know as well as I do that I can't answer that for you. How about we try a reading?" Asra gestured to the backroom.

I eyed the backroom with apprehension. "You can't be serious."

"Marek, you have made tremendous progress with your magic even with you doubting yourself." Asra praised and began leading me to the backroom. "I can't give you the answers you want to hear but the cards may help."

Refusal would have been childish, rude, and undignified at this point since we were already by the table. I reluctantly acquiesced to his request. Chances are I'll have to take his place giving readings until he returns. "All right, all right. Let's give it a go."

We both take our seats on opposite sides of the table and i begin shuffling the deck. Asra nods with approval and gets a wistful look in his eyes. "It's been awhile since we've practiced."

"Because you're always gone?" The words come out automatically and I stop shuffling as I grimace, ashamed. Foot: insert into mouth.

Asra averts his and looks just as ashamed as I do. "Maybe one day you'll find a real teacher who can attend to your studies better than I. Until then, you're stuck with me." He seems to contemplate this for a moment before he shakes his head and his smile returns. "Let's see how powerful you've become."

I nod mutely and go back to shuffling the deck. Neither of us speak, thankfully, content with listening to the sound of shuffling cards. This allows my thoughts to wander though and I'm immediately hit with guilt. Asra always go on about how gifted I am with magic and how powerful I'm becoming. While his confidence is reassuring, it does seem unfounded to me. Admittedly, I have made significant progress with my abilities but I have no where he gets his confidence in my abilities. And I still act like a jerk to him. Maybe it's because he's always wandering off on some journey. Maybe it's because he refuses to tell me about my life prior to my memory loss.

Something smooth and slightly cool disrupts my thoughts but I immediately know who it is. Asra undoubtedly realizes who has arrived as well and reaches an arm down below the table. When he comes back up, I can see that Faust is coiled around his arm and slowly moving up his body. The purple finally settles and flicks her tongue at me and I smile back in return.

"Now that we're all here now, let's get started." I say.

Having shuffled the deck this entire time I set it before plucking out a card from the spread and placing it face up.

"The High Priestess." I say as I gaze at the white owl with ruby red eyes.

"Interesting." Asra comments leaning forward. "And what is she saying to you?"

I took a deep breath and let my mind clear as I listened for the High Priestess. It's always weird communicating with the Arcana, speaking to me not so much in languages but... it's difficult to describe. After a few moments, I finally speak.

"You have forsaken her."

"I have?" Asra ask with a curious expression.

"Yes. You have pushed her away and buried her voice." I sneak a glance at Asra and can see he is frowning but otherwise remains quiet. "She calls out, but you won't listen. Master, if you continue ignore her..."

Before I can finish the reading the sound of knocking rumbles through the shop. The three of us are caught offguard and once distracted I can no longer hear the High Priestess. I wrinkle my face in mild annoyance. A customer this late at night? Seriously?

"Did you forget to put out the lantern again?" Asra shoots me a knowing smile. On more than a few occasion, I have woken up to people browsing the shop because i forgot to take down the lantern. "Just as well, I should be going now."

I didn't even bother hiding my groan. Asra had his out and he was most certainly going to take it. Wrapping a fuschia colored scarf around his face and donning a rather gaudy conquistador style hat. "Until we meet again, Marek."

"You look like a douche wearing that, you know?"

Asra's laughs heartily at my jab. He looks as if he wants to say something else but the sound of knocking echoes through the shop again. We share one last nod before we go our seperate ways. He out the back door, me towards the front of the shop.

"We're closed! Come back tomorrow!" I shouted as I walked out of the backroom. It was late and I really wanted to just curl up into bed.

"I'm not leaving, magician!" came the feminine accented reply accompanied by even more knocking.

"It's always something." I grumble to myself. As I open the door a tall slender figure walks into the shop. They're dressed in rather lavish lavender robes and a dark purple shawl covers their face obscuring their face from me. We briefly make eye contact and despite my less than friendly gaze they maintain perfect eye contact. It's almost as if there's a challenge in their red eyes.

"I apologize for the late hour... but I will not suffer a sleepless night again." The voice is distinctly foreign since I don't recognize it or recall hearing anyone in the city speak similarly. Brown hands adorn with extravagant rings begin to unravel the shawl to reveal my mystery visitor.

"Pot meet kettle. Do you really need a reading down that badly?" I comment rather flippantly.

As the cloth drops down to reveal her face tyrian lavender hair spills out and I finally see who decided. Rather appropriately, I almost have a heart attack when it turns out my visitor is None other than Countess Nadia. Take foot, insert into mouth.

"Ah, shit." That's it. That's all I really can say to a situation like this.

Despite my rudeness, the Countess looks rather amused. "I may be able to look past this transgression for a card reading in addition to you hearing my proposal."

"Better that than being put in a gibbet in the town square." I murmur to myself though by the smile on her face, I'd say she overheard me. "Right this way, Countess." I give an exaggerated bow before leading her to the backroom. Unconsciously, my gaze moves towards the back door, hoping to see that Asra has changed his mind about leaving. I'm not that lucky.

"Have a seat, please?" I gesture to the same table Asra and I were seated at before. The Countess seats herself on the opposite side of the table never taking her eyes off. She's clearly studying me but for what reason I cannot say.

"Yes, you are most certainly the one from my dreams."

Huh? The random statement is both hilarious and flattering and I can't stop the blush that creeps onto my face. "Dreams?"

"An unwelcome ability I have had the misfoturne of acquiring. This shop, these wares and you... all have appeared to me in a dream. You're... different than I imagined though." She spoke so elegantly, I couldn't help but be put at ease even after listening to her strange words. She pauses, tense from I can see and ready for me to call her crazy probably but I decide to try to ease the tension.

"My beauty is something to behold. It happens sometimes." The Countess atleast looks mildly amused and I can see her posture relax a bit more than before.

"As of late, my dreams have been plague by a future that is yet to unfold. But the one that has led me to you is a future I cannot allow to take place." Her voice takes a hard edge and she glares at no one in particular.

"Well, that's rather ominous. I'm assuming this future has something to do with your proposal then?"

"Indeed, dear magician..."

"Marek." I cut her off suddenly and then mentally kick myself. I'm just asking to be taken away in chains. The Countess smiles lightly and nods.

"Indeed, Marek, this does have to do with my proposal. Rest assured, you have no need to be nervous. I will require very little from you." She raised her hands, placatingly. "Come. Be my guest at the palace for short while. You will, of course, be afforded every luxury."

To any other person, this would be a once in a lifetime opportunity. It was, for all intents and purposes but her mention of 'a future she will not allow to pass' rang in his head. What could she possibly need him, an apprentice and a shopkeeper, for in this plan of hers? A plan she had yet to explain to him.

"Respectfully, Countess. If you required 'very little from me' I don't think we would be having this conversation, Countess." I reply suspiciously. "So why do you need me?"

If she felt uncomfortable, threatened or upset by the question she did not show it. "Your reputation precedes you, Marek. Everyone from the lowliest beggar to the richest noble in Vesuvia speaks your name with awe thanks to your affinity for magic. Frankly speaking, I need your skills and the arcana."

I raise a curious eyebrow. "The arcana?" She must mean Asra's tarot deck.

She nods sagely. "But for now, how about a reading? Let me experience these skills firsthand."

I shrug and begin shuffling the cards. Might as well get it done since I'm certain she won't leave otherwise. Laying out the spread, I pluck out a card and place it face up.

"The Magician."

The Countess folds her hands before her and leans forward, peering down at the card. "And what does the Magician have to say?"

The answer comes to me as if it's whispered into my ear. "You have a plan waiting to be sprung. It is very dear to you."

Her red eyes bore into me and flash in the light. "Well? Should I carry it out?"

I nod as the answer comes to me. "Yes, everything is ready. Now is the time to do whatever it is you plan to do."

"Very well then." She says simply, rising from her seat. I scramble to gather the cards as she saunters back into the front of the shop. When I finally catchup to the Countess she is standing by the front counter, a pensive look on her face. As I enter the room her eyes flicker to me.

"I've been to many different magicians. Including yours, the fortunes I have recieved always been very forthright." She began, eyes roaming around the shop taking in all the wares and trinkets in view. Her eyes then lock on with mines. "You are the first to pique my interest however."

I raise a curious eyebrow at the admission. That is either very good or very bad, I think to myself. "Was it my sunny disposition or winsome smile that drew you in?" I ask with just a bit of sass and cross my arms.

A smile plays on her lips and she winds the shawl around her face and wanders towards the door. "I wonder?" The exotic lilt and sassy delivery of the words dances in my ears and pulls a smile and chuckle from me. "Ahem."

Does she...? Does she expect to open the door for her? Silence falls on the shop as the Countess looks at me expectantly and firmly plant my feet in to the ground. Quirking an eyebrow, i look to the door then her and barely manage to hide my smirk. We stare at each other for a few moments longer before the Countess looks amused. and reaches for the door.

"I trust I will see you tomorrow at the Palace then. Have a pleasant evening, magician."

"Countess." I nod.

She regards critically one last time before she is out the door into the night. As soon as the door shuts I let of a heavy sigh.

"Finally." I vaguely have a suspicion that i pretty much acted the complete opposite way one is suppose to act towards nobility but I'm too tired to care. Still, it's very curious that she would want me of all people. Sure I had progressed nicely with my magical skills but Asra was the one teaching me. It's entirely possible that she had mistaken me for Asra after all.

"Strange hours for a shop to keep." A muffled voice says from behind me. If it wasn't for the fact that I was so startled I would groan and probably cuss up a storm.

Whipping around to face the back room where the voice originated, I see a figure stepping out from behind the curtains. He is dressed in all black and shrouded in a cape. Most glaring is the bone-white plague doctor mask he is wearing.

"The witch's lair, I presume?" he asks, voice still muffled by the mask. "And I wonder who you are?"

Magical energy flows into my palm as I forgo answering the intruders questions. Sending a surge of energy forward, man cackles and dodges the attack.

"A fight then? Have at you!"

I send another surge of energy and the crazy man does an outrageous flourish with his cape as he ducks. A flourish that puts the cape just within reach as I dash forward. Grabbing the fabric, I yank it downwards and hear a surprised yelp as the intruder is forced onto his back. Taking advantage of the opportunity I dash towards the confused man rising to his feet and deliver a swift new to gut followed by a mean right cross. The blow sends the man stumbling back and knocks the mask off of his face.

"You picked the wrong store to rob, asshole." I snarl, stalking towards him.

The man raises his head smirks and I stop dead in my tracks. "You have some fight to ya, eh?"

I recognize that face. That's the man wanted for the Count's murder! His face has been plastered all over town on wanted posters. Alarm bells start going off in my head and I immediately summon a flame to both hands ready to burn the murderer. "You have until the count of five to leave before I burn you until there's not even ash leftover."

"Peace, friend." The murder raises his hands placatingly, red hair falling over his pale face. "I only wish to know where the witch is? I don't wish to fight."

"The **magician**, Master Asra, is not here. Won't be back for a few days atleast." I answer harshly, placing a heavy emphasis on the word magician.

"I see." The man has a troubled look on his face before he regards me again. "Well, how about I cut you a deal?"

I let the flames in my palm grow and I glare at the man as he stands up slowly. "Not interested. Leave. Now."

"Hold moment. You're a fortune teller, I'm assuming? How about a quick reading?" The man jabbers on growing frantic as I draw near. "You do that and I'll be out of your hair quicker than you realize."

The flames sputter out as I process the man's request. "I... what?" The man smiles sheepishly. "Seriously? I'm about to roast you and you want me to do a reading?"

"Well, when you say it like that it does sound pretty foolish." The man looks more embarrassed than anything. This is the man who murdered the Count?

"I'm too tired for this shit." I murmur to myself and run my hands down my face. "Alright, fine. Let's get this shit done." I gesture for him to move towards the back room.

The man smiles triumphantly as he moves towards the table and takes a seat. I never quite realized just how tall this guy was since he's almost looming over the table while sitting. "Come then. I promise I won't bite."

The smile irks me as I sit and begin shuffling the cards. "I'll feed you your teeth if you try it." The surprised look on his face is priceless but I don't smile. "Your name?"

"Huh?"

I roll my eyes and groan. "I need your name for the reading, dipshit."

The man fidgets nervously and tugs at his collar. "Right. Of course. I totally knew that." Shaking himself out he smiles wide and tries to look confident. "You may call me Julian."

"All right, Julian. Let's see what the cards have to say to you." I say the name mockingly. Man, I really need to go to bed. I repeat the process I did with Asra and the Countess and pluck a card from the spread. Upon seeing the card my heart skips a beat and my eyes snap to Julian.

"Death."

Julian looks at me surprised and speaks before I can properly understand what the card is trying to say. "Death? _Death?_" Throwing his head back, he starts cackling and a start channeling magic into my hand again.

"Death cast her gaze on this wretch and turned away. Death has no use for an abomination like me."

Oh boy. The guy is a idiot. "For the love of... That's not what Death means, numbskull. It's-"

Julian sighs and shakes his head. "It's fine. Clearly, this is my fate."

I don't know whether to throttle the guy or laugh at the absolute absurdity of what I am witnessing. I really need sleep.

"A bit of friendly advice?" Julian offers turning back to me.

"Oh boy, this oughta be good."

"Your friend, the witch-"

"Magician." I growl.

"-magician, will come back for you. I'm guessing he taught you after all. You may even believe that he cares for you."

Julian's words give me pause. They sound honest and sincere, actually. He's not trying cover it up with bluster or bravado like before but he's rather somber. For some reason, something is telling me he knows a lot more than he's letting on. Julian bends down, picking up his mask and examines it before continuing.

"But when he does return. For your sake, please seek me out. Do not let him fool you." Julian stares at me long and hard as I contemplate his warning. Fixing his mask back in to place he turns towards the door. "Well it is rather late now and I am out of time."

With a giant flourish of his cape, Julian opens the door, exits the shop, and slams the door close. Except that part of his cape is stuck between the door. I watch with tired amusement as it moves like it's being tugged from the otherside before the door opens slightly and frees the fabric then closes again with Julian muttering an embarrassed _pardon me_.

I sigh again and I close my eyes. I'm almost expecting the roof to come flying off the shop or for someone else to barge in but nothing happens. I thank all the deities in existence for their mercy and lock the door.

Finally, I can take my behind to sleep.


End file.
